Otis the Cow in Fantasmic!
''Otis the Cow in Fantasmic! ''is is an all new movie divided in two editions from LegoKyle14, Punkasaurus0530 and Sonic876. The LegoKyle14 and Punkasaurus0530 version appear on Google Drive and the Sonic876 version appear on Google Drive in the near future. Plot In this incredible double feature Otis the Cow and Mickey Mouse reunited again in an all new magical fantastic adventure fullfilled with music, action, adventure, magic illusion, surprises and mysteries but when the villains (including Maleficent, Megan (LEGO Friends), and Gaia Everfree) has a nasty surprise for our heroes when they try to make Mickey's Imagination into a nightmare Fantasmic is now up to Otis and the others to travel around the world's with the help of great friends to restore their endings and thwart the villain's plans before turns Mickey and Otis's Imagination into a nightmare fantasmic or before it's too late! The Disneyland Version by Sonic876 TBA The Walt Disney World Version by LegoKyle14 and Punkasaurus0530 One Day at the Barnyard, Otis wake his friends up with air horn and tail everyone had a surprise for then. So they went to Airport and fly over the Orlando, Florida and visited Disney's Hollywood Studios to Fantasmic. Trivia * All the villains (The Evil Queen, Ursula, Maleficnet, Chernabog, Megan (LEGO Friends), and Gaia Everfree) were defeated in both versions. * This film is inspired by Daniel Esposito and BowserMovies1989 both versions of Winnie the Pooh in Fantasmic!. * The Walt Disney World Version is Punkasaurus0530's first Otis' Adventure project. * The Disneyland Version by Sonic876 and Walt Disney World version by LegoKyle14 will both take place after Pooh's Adventures of My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Legend of Everfree ''and ''Pooh's Adventures of The Fairly OddParents: Wishology (Full Movie). * Tino Tonitini, Lor McQuarrie, Carver René Descartes, Tish Katsufrakis, Sunset Shimmer, Sci-Twi, Spike the Dog, Doraemon, Noby, Sue, Sneech, Big G, Leo and Luna, Tupu, Norton, Whatzup, Shido Itsuka, Kotori Itsuka, Reine Murasame, Tohka Yatogami, Yoshino and Yoshinon, Origami Tobiichi, Mana Takamiya, Godo Kusanagi, Erica, Blandelli, Yuri Mariya, Liliana Kranjcar, Ena Seishuin, Star Butterfly, Marco Diaz, Sakura Kinomoto, Kero, Syaoran Li, Meiling Li, Tomoyo Daidouji, Zoey Hanson, Tommy Turnbull, Robotboy, Lola Mbola, RobotGirl, Gus Turner, Princess Tutu, Natalie Blackstone (Cure Black), Lincoln and his sisters, Kurumi Tokisaki, Attila and Hun, Megan (LEGO Friends),Gaia Everfree, Mr. Crocker, Vicky and Foop will guest starring in the Disneyland Version. * The Justice Acre Wood Brood, Sunset Shimmer (Opposite), Megan, Peculiar Purple Pieman, The LOSERS Empire and Gaia Everfree will guest starring in the Walt Disney World Version. Twilight Sparkle (human version) makes a surprise appearance in the climax of that version. * Lincoln and his sisters appeared in both versions. Songs Walt Disney World Editions: # Gaia Everfree - We Will Stand For Everfree # Norm the Genie and Cosmo (had fose to sing with him) - Gimme the Wand # Head Pixie and Sanderson - Da Pixie Rap # Scar - Be Prepared # Jafar - You're Only Second Rate Transcript * Otis the Cow in Fantasmic!/Transcript (Disneyland Version) * Otis the Cow in Fantasmic!/Transcript (The Walt Disney World Version) Category:LegoKyle14 Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Sonic876 Category:Otis' Adventures Series Films Category:Spin-off films Category:Spin-off Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Musical Films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Travel Films Category:Barnyard/Disney Crossover Category:Barnyard/Non-Nickelodeon Crossover Category:Barnyard/Disney parks films